The Journey
by DJ Greatness
Summary: Together two best friends have realize their dream by becoming pro wrestlers can they survive or will they fall apart? DJ Greatness and Jojoker Boy as E.J and Domino
1. Chapter 1

This isn't the first chapter of The Journey this is the information about the two main characters and if you want to be involved in the story in anyway either leave a review or just PM me.

**Real Name-Mark Turner.**

**Ring Name-Domino Dynamite.**

**Gender- Male**

**Nationality-United States of America.**

**How you came up with the name-"I always loved Domino's pizza so I chose Domino for that reason. And Dynamite well I like video games with explosions and I called them Dynamite Explosions and so that's why I came up with Dynamite."**

**Who trained you? And how you came into wresting?-"I trained myself because I was bullied everyday and when I was young because of my weakness. I had no power because the people kept attacking and I had no power left to protect myself. I always trained with a coach who was trying to do wrestling moves. And he told me I was doing good so I kept practicing by myself at home."**

**Age-19.**

**Weight-170**

**Height-5'11**

**Currently living-"Las Vegas Nevada."**

**Face or Heel-"I mostly good at helping people so Face."**

**Picture-"He basically has red hair that goes to his shoulders and blue eyes."**

**Real Name- Eddie Anderson. **

**Ring Name- E.J Extreme.**

**Gender- Male**

**Nationality-"United States of America."**

**How you came up with the name-"My dad's name was Eddie also so he named me E.J for the extreme part I was a huge fan of the Attitude era along with ECW plus Backyard wrestling and that's how I came up with the name."**

**Who trained you?-"Actually my Uncle taught me how to fight and before I became a wrestler I was a street fighter and then I was trained by My brother who was an all American in college."**

**Age-"23."**

**Height-5'11 1/2**

**Weight- 185**

**Currently living-"Seattle, Washington."**

**Face or Heel-Mostly I like to help people out and save them so Face."**

**How you came into wrestling-"Well I'm actually starting wrestling when I was a junior in High School I was making $20 a night and I worked for 3 nights and I slept in my car for a year." **

**Picture-Eddie has a short face and a goatee but no mustache he has brown eyes and a scar above his right eye.**

**Well that's the information on Mine and Jojoker boy's Ocs and if you want in just either put it in the review or message one of us and we'll talk about it see you all later.**


	2. The Chance

November 15th 2013

Person-"Uh Excuse me Mr. Inoki."

Mr. Inoki-"Yes?"

Person-"The two wrestlers are here to see you."

Mr. Inoki-"Bring them in."

The two wrestlers walked into the room.

-"I've heard of you two guys and I seen your wrestling abilities and how you guys can take the roof off the place and I decided to put you guys in the NEVER series."

Mr. Inoki-"The NEVER series spotlights new and upcoming talent for IWGP and we also have a championship title for it called the NEVER Openweight Championship where it's a title where any weight division from Heavyweight to Junior Heavyweight can compete for that title."

-"So may I receive you guys' names?"

Wrestler 1-"Name's Domino Dynamite."

Mr. Inoki-"And yours."

Wrestler 2-"Eddie Extreme Jr. but calls me E.J Extreme."

Mr. Inoki-"Good so I will have you face off against each other tonight."

Domino-"Cool."

E.J-"I'm fine with that."

Mr. Inoki-"Great Welcome to IWGP."

E.J & Domino-"Thank you sir."

Back at the hotel.

E.J-"Man I can't believe it we're finally getting noticed!"

Domino-"Yeah man this is awesome."

E.J-"Man I'm getting hungry."

Domino-"Check the fridge."

E.J walks towards the fridge and sees a huge pot of spaghetti.

E.J-"Better than nothing."

E.J was about to eat a bite when….

Domino-"NO!"

Domino jumps over the counter and snatches the pot.

E.J-"Man what's wrong with you?"

Domino-"Sorry but it's my special spaghetti."

E.J-"Can't I have at least one bite?"

Domino-"No!"

E.J-"Ok man I just find some food somewhere else."

Later that day.

Domino and E.J had arrived at the arena.

Domino-"You ready for tonight?

E.J-"Yeah man."

While walking E.J and Domino walk into the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Forever Hooligans

Rocky-"Hey Alex look what we have here 2 gutless no talent losers.

Alex-"Yeah and they'll never amount to anything but staring on NEVER with the rest of the garbage."

E.J-"Hey Domino you know who we're looking at right now?"

Domino-"I know a bunch of stupid ignorant no characters lack of balls idiots who deserve to get their asses kicked."

Alex-"Do you know who we are?! I'm Alex Koslov and this is Rocky Romero we're Forever Hooligans and we're the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions and we deserve respect!"

E.J-"We get it ok you accomplished a lot but it's only a matter of time you hear me? A matter of time before someone of the likes of us take those Junior Heavyweight Tag Titles from you!"

Rocky-"You think you can do it?"

Domino-"We know we can do it!"

Alex-"Tell you what how about next week you guys take on us and if you win you'll get a shot at our tag team championship."

Domino and E.J-"Deal!"

Domino-"Well looks like we're up."

E.J-"You're ready?"

Domino="Hell Yeah!"

Announcer-"Welcome to IWGP's NEVER!"

Announcer-"Tonight we will see two new IWGP stars make their debuts here tonight in this very ring."

Announcer-"Introducing first from Las Vegas Nevada weighing in at 170 pounds Domino Dynamite!"

Domino came blaring through the curtain with Papa Resort's Last Resort.

Domino-"Come on!"

Domino runs to the ring and has a great reaction.

Announcer-"And his opponent from Seattle Washington weighing in at 180 pounds E.J Extreme!"

E.J comes out with Saliva's Click Click Boom.

E.J runs to the ring with a great reaction also.

Referee-"RING THE BELL!"

E.J and Domino then shook hands to start the match.

E.J and Domino then gave a Collar Elbow tie up to each other.

Eventually Domino had taken the advantage.

When Domino backed against the ropes E.J pushes Domino off him.

But Domino catches the ropes but E.J charges at Domino and drop kicks him out the ring.

E.J then attempted a sling shot but Domino moved out of the way but E.J landed on the apron.

But then Domino kicks E.J's legs from under him sending him crashing into the apron.

Domino then got back into the ring.

Once E.J got to his feet on the apron Domino charged at him and struck E.J off the apron.

Domino then rushes off the ropes and hits E.J with a flying senton.

Domino then tosses E.J back into the ring and then headed to the top rope.

Once E.J got to his feet Domino leaped from the top rope but E.J caught him with a Powerbomb.

E.J then set Domino up on the turnbuckle.

E.J attempted a hurricanrana but Domino held on to E.J's legs and performed a powerbomb from the top rope.

Once Domino got to his feet he quickly got the Dragon Sleeper on E.J.

Domino-"Tap E.J!"

Then the Junior Heavyweight Tag Champions Forever Hooligans came out and started to attack Domino and E.J"

Rocky then grabbed E.J and nailed him with The Black Tiger Bomb.

Alex then grabbed Domino and locked in the crossface.

Rocky then booted Domino in the face.

Alex and Rocky then grabs E.J and performs the Contract Killer on him.

They then grab Domino and perform Contract Killer on him as well.

The show ends with Forever Hooligans holding up their IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Titles in the air.


End file.
